


Illumi

by jupitersalien



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Self Insert, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien
Summary: Some self ship shit. Haven't posted in a while.





	Illumi

Oh baby I remembered the first time we fucked. Oh God it was beautiful. The way you felt. Your body rubbing against mine. The way your hips bucked me when I was on top. Your hands caressing my curves and pudge. I truly loved marking my territory on you by biting you with both of my mouths.

You told me I tasted so sweet and you were addicted to it. Your tongue licking my soaking wet cunt like it was your first meal in a long time. Was so intoxicating.

“oh Illumi… Oh baby. Fuck you’re so good.”

“Say my name one more time”

“Illumi..”

“more” you said in my ear making me cum instantly

“Illumi….”

“louder” you whispered and pressing that button that makes me go insane

“ILLUMIIIIII”

You kept fucking me and kissing neck

I became enthralled by you

I couldn’t take the good feeling of you inside me, my heart was aching for you, I was insatiable

I’ve never went queen mode: XXX b-side on anyone when it was my first time with them

You however had this hold on me, I didn’t want to break free. Thats when I clawed into your back and wrapped my legs around you. You had this look in your eyes that you had found The One.

“Oh, oh. Oh Angel….” You said as you came deep inside me.

Your hot jizz felt so good inside me. I couldn’t stop cumming because of it.

You collapsed on me stroking my hair. Kissing my neck.

“I’m yours.” You whispered into my ear.

You got up. Looked at me. You had tears in your eyes. I knew that look, the look of someone who’s falled deep for someone. But with the look of fear as well. The look where you didn’t want to loose that person and the fear of what will happen when someone hurts them.

You also asked me to be an assassin with you.

“I’m part of the Zoldyck family now. I gotta. But I only kill guilty humans.”

You told me I had the right to reject certain targets. I could just pass it on to any other family member.

I love you Illumi Zoldyck

I will never regret giving you my heart

And, oh yeah, thanks for putting that needle there

I always love knowing when you think of me


End file.
